Waiting for Never
by sanzopriestess
Summary: Was originally a Luffy one shot but it got too long. Leila is a childhood friend of Luffy's who set out a year after him to be a pirate. So what happens when her and Luffy cross paths once again? WHat trouble will ensue when she boards the Thousand Sunny and then meets the crew? Well for starters she blows up the kitchen.
1. Leila

I had the sudden urge to write a Luffy one-shot. Though I guess it's not a one-shot if it's more then one chapter. . . I honestly do not know what came over me. But let me warn you, due to the fact that Luffy doesn't have a single romantic bone or piece of romantic tissue in him he's gonna be a bit out of character when the romance comes in. Oda-sensei owns Luffy, and the crew and well . . . The one-piece world. I own one puny character and that is Leila. So read, enjoy and R and R.

Leila opened the paper only to see a certain someone smiling back at her, eyes closed, large smile as something blew up in the foreground with a few people behind him, his crew she presumed because they were destroying something too.

She didn't need to read their names or the article to know that the smiling boy was Monkey D Luffy, and that one of the boys in the background was Roronoa Zoro, though which one was him she didn't know. With a smile of her own she folded the paper up, put it down and walked out of the coffee shop, heading for the beach and the docks.

"Monkey D. Luffy, are you up there?" She shouted up towards the deck, studying the figurehead. It had to be a sunflower with the face of a cat, or maybe it was a sun? She cocked her head to the side, pondering what it could possibly be as she waited for a response. But getting bored rather quickly she climbed up onto the deck, surprised to feel grass below her feet, the lawn that created the deck was completed with a slide from the second level. She had the urge to run up to the top and then side down it. Bud didn't get the chance to put her thoughts into actions because a group of people piled onto the ship, the whole town on the beach, or so it appeared.

Wow, a real live, angry mob. She thought with a smile before she shouted "Luffy!" tackling the boy straight off of his feet and out of his hat she was so excited to see his still childish face.

Two people reached for their weapons, one tightened their grip on theirs, one person jumped, startled by the girls outburst, four people tensed but every prepared to attack as they watched their captain was attacked by a blur of black.

Luffy saw his crew prepare to attack the girl who was squeezing the life out of him and laughed, calling them off by saying "It's ok guys. She's a friend."

Pulling back, the girl narrowed her light jade green eyes and asked "Just a friend? I am more then just a friend, I'm your brother."

Someone laughed from behind her and said, "You're a girl."

"So? As a six year old, it didn't matter." She sat up, still on top of Luffy, who sat up too. "So," She brought her arms up and rested her forearms on his shoulders. ", anything interesting happen lately?"

"No." Luffy said. The crew behind Leila began shouting at him about how they had just barely gotten their shadows back and away from Thriller Bark. "Sanji, prepare a feast." Luffy ordered, paying no attention to their protests and shouts.

"With lost of MEAT!" She shouted, jumping up.

"YEAH!" Luffy cheered, springing to his feet too.

"May I see your panties?" a skeleton with an afro, in a suit asked getting in Leila's face.

"I'm not wearing any." Leila giggled as both the skeleton and the blonde suit-wearing boy collapsed. A river of scarlet was flowing from the blonde's nose, staining the grass.

Luffy cocked his head to the side and asked "Why aren't you wearing panties?"

She burst out laughing at both his expression and his words. "Oh Luffy." She gasped, trying to breathe, using his shoulder as a support to hold herself up. "Don't worry your pretty little head about my undergarments." Leila ruffled his already messy hair tenderly before heading for the kitchen. The crew watched as she went into the kitchen, and then emerged with two big bones of meat, one in each hand. They were amazed that she had even known where the kitchen was; let alone where things were in it. "Here ya go." She held one out to Luffy and nudged the blonde with her foot, looking skeptically down at him, ripping a chunk out of the meat. Looking up she said "I don't believe we'll be having that feast you asked for tonight." Luffy's face fell despite him eating meat. But she continued, "But I'm sure I can whip something up. Come on Monkey D!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the kitchen.

"She'd just like him." Nami muttered staring after them. Their attire was even similar; she wore long dark form fitting jeans, a tank top and sandals.

"Is that good or bad?" Usopp asked aloud as something in the kitchen crashed, following an exploding sound, leaving the horrors of what they were doing in the kitchen to be imagined by the crew.

They all watched the kitchen door, But Zoro looked down at the chef and laughed "I can't wait to see what he has to say about whatever their doing to his kitchen."

"Sh-sh-should we stop them?" O-o-or check out what their doing?" When Usopp asked that, everyone looked and walked away. Franky whistling, Nami pulling out a bag and counting beries, Chopper heading for the sickbay, Sanji was still unconscious, Rubin pulled out a book, Zoro sat down for a nap and Usopp stood there, knees shaking as she imagined what the kitchen now looked like. Black smoke billowed out form around the door.


	2. poor kitchen

Ok, I fail at one shots. For what I usually do, this is incredibly short and to the point . . . For me. I'm just unable to do short things. So this will probably reach five chapters, at the most. And I know for people who haven't read about the auction house or the time skip, the there will be spoilers. . . Sorry about that if you haven't heard/see/read that part. That's where it will end, after the time skip . . . So as you can see, I have a bit of work to so. I think I'm boring you all, so here is Luffy and Leila and the crew!

Oh and thank you for the wonderful reviews!

/

The blonde, Sanji bolted upright suddenly, making Usopp fall away form him. Usopp wasn't about to go within forty feet of that door, and obviously nobody else was either. So Sanji was his best guess. Plus Like Zoro and Luffy, the guy was fearless.

Though the sounds he now uttered, with both of his hands on his face said that he was anything but. "MY KITCHEN!" he finally managed, racing towards it as if he didn't see the billowing, black smoke. He threw the door open and charged in. Zoro opened one eye, laughing and thinking that he'd never let the love chef live those sounds down. He watched for them to emerge. And the love chef did, eventually. Just about the time Zoro was about to deem Sanji dead.

Both of them were pressed to the floor, the lowest place in the kitchen, but the smoke was as thick down there was it was in the higher places. Neither of them could see very well if at all through their watering eyes and sight obscuring smoke. Leila felt around for Luffy so that they wouldn't be separated in this mess. And at first she couldn't find him, instantly panic filled her. Only for her to pat some part of Luffy. She let out a breath of relief, releasing her last breath of clean air. She eventually found Luffy's hand and squeezed in as she coughed out "L-let's crawl . . . This way." he agreed and they inched along the floor, not really knowing which direction they were going. I don't want to die. Leila thought as she heard coughing come from next to her. "Just a bit longer." She tried to encourage him even though she was losing hope. She didn't want to die, not in a strange kitchen, and not holding Luffy's hand. All she had done was turn on the oven, and throw in some raw slabs of meat and a can of corn. Then about ten minutes later, it burst into flames!

Someone picked her up, and she held tighter to Luffy's wrist as the person walked out of the kitchen and down onto the lawn. Leila shook Luffy. Oh no, I killed Monkey D! She panicked; he was just laying there, eyes closed, as still as she had ever seen him. Even in his sleep, he wasn't a sitting still kind of boy. She shook him even rougher, only for the blonde, suit-wearing boy to kick him in the side. Leila jumped up shouting "Hey!"

"Are you alright my beautiful angel?" He asked, his glaring expression completely transformed when he looked away form Luffy and at her.

"I'm sorry Luffy. I-I killed you over some meat."

Someone burst out laughing while someone else snorted and said "If you're truly his brother then you know that it will take more then that to kill our captain."

Leila wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled. "Right, of corse. He's survived tigers, trying to be Ace's friend, Sabo dieing, and the fire at Trash Mountain." She gently shook the boy again, trying to nicely wake him up. "Hey Luffy, stop playing dead. You know you can't eat meat if you're dead."

He instantly sat up "Meat where?"

Before she could say anything, the blonde moved to kick him. Leila grabbed his ankle and kicked the supporting leg out form under him. When he landed, he was going on about how he loved woman who could fight. "You 'ought to have more respect for your captain! And if your mad about the kitchen, that's-"

"I'm sorry Sanji. I just wanted-" Luffy began.

"You're not taking the fall for me idiot!" She looked at Luffy, and put his hat back in its proper place a top his head. It had been left on the deck when she had dragged him off to the kitchen. "I mean I almost killed you."

"Uh Leila, I think you need some new clothes." Luffy said, seeing how her tank top clung to her by one spaghetti strap and everything else was either extremely singed if not burned.

"Well all of my stuff is on that island, back there." She pointed to the slowly getting smaller island.

"Nami, lend Leila some clothes." Luffy ordered.

"Why don't you just follow me?" She asked, heading for the stairs and the entrance to the girls quarters.

Luffy nodded as she nervously looked at the orange haired beauty. "They don't bite." He whispered leaning in so that only she could hear him. Then he leaned back and marked an x over his heart. She smiled and stood, returning the x over hers. Back before Garp had brought Luffy to Dadan's she had always made Ace and Sabo cross their hearts and promise that they wouldn't treat her like a girl and treat they'd always have each others backs, and then Luffy came.


	3. Finding Her Place

If any of you are expecting some kind of war over Luffy between Leila and Nami. It's not happening. I don't, and quite frankly can't do triangles. I'm sortta sorry for you people who were expecting something like that.

/

/

/

Leila followed the orange haired girl up some stairs then down into the women's quarters. She rummaged around in her closet before pulling out an armful of clothing. Leaning her upper half towards Leila she said "I don't buy this little brother act of yours. And even if you're brothers, you haven't been here for him. We have."

Leila studied the girl for a moment before doubling over in a low bow, muttering the words "Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Over and over.

Nami took a step back, a bit taken aback by the girl's reaction. It wasn't what she had expected. But quickly regained her composure and asked, "What's Luffy to you?"

"I l- I - my beloved brother."

"Anything else?" Nami inquired.

At that, Leila caught on and said, "I'm not into incest." Good thing her and Luffy weren't biologically related.

"Wait, so you're really luffy's sister?" Their love of meat and certain other attributes were easily matched up to allow Nami to make that deduction.

Leila smiled. "I do believe that I have said multiple times that we're brothers." She never actually said 'yes, we're blood relatives'.

"So you're a Monkey D?"

"Sure." Only through marriage would that ever happen, and with Luffy, that would never take place. Never in a million years.

"Well here." She held the armful of clothes to Leila, who took them and said,

"Thanks. I'll pay you back."

"You sure will." Nami named a price and Leila agreed. She showed Leila where the washroom was and where what she needed to get herself cleaned off was and then left the dark haired girl be.

"Are you guys really related?" Usopp dubiously asked.

Luffy shook his head and repeated what Leila always said. "We're brothers." They had even made a toast to always be brothers, him, Sabo, Ace and Leila- who was a year younger then him.

"Are you going to ask her to join the crew?" Robin asked.

Luffy shook his head. He wasn't going to ask Leila anything. She didn't have an option. She was going to join his crew. Nami came out and went to check their corse. Thirty minutes later Leila emerged towel drying her long dark hair, in a pair of lighter jeans and a bra, which was the only thing on her upper half. "Luffy can I borrow a top?" She held up a shirt that had short sleeves and a low neckline. She would've chosen the dress had their been a pair of shorts to wear under it. Plus the shirt in her hands was yellow- a color Leila hated, that and pink. Luffy handed her his vest. She put in on but seconds later tossed it back. It didn't fit due to her chest size. This made her sad because she used to always wear the guys clothes, Ace's and Sabo's included. "Anyone else willing to spare me a shirt?"

"Zoro." Luffy instantly decided for him.

"No!" He shouted sitting up out of his lounging position.

"Do you have any other shirts for me tangerine?"

"I have a name." she began.

"I know. We've yet to be introduced. I'm Leila and I'd like to sincerely thank all of you for watching over my Luffy." She bowed, muttering the words thank you repetitively as the crew protested, saying the things Luffy had done for them. Though she couldn't understand a word due to them all talking at the same time.

"Your Luffy?' Sanji asked with an arched eyebrow.

Leila blushed and turned away only for Luffy to shout "Do you want to join my crew?!"

"I was waiting for you to ask!" She shouted at him as she punched him in the head.

"You have no choice!" Luffy shouted, pointing at her with one hand while nursing the bump on his head. It was as if he hadn't heard her say yes.

"Really? Then you shouldn't use question words such as, will you."

"Stop confusing him." Zoro said to Leila who was having fun teasing Luffy because she hadn't done it in so long.

"Fine, fine." She said waving away his words. "But I get to be co-captain."

"No."

"Your bodyguard?" She guessed.

"I don't need one." He said shaking his head.

"Oh! Your chef!"

"NO!" the blonde shouted instantly, resulting in a fit of laughter from the green haired boy.

"Swordswoman?"

"Taken." Zoro said.

Leila's face fell. "Doctor?"

"That's Choppers job." Luffy told her.

"I'm the Navigator," The orange haired girl said then gave her name. ",Nami."

"Are we doing introductions?" Usopp asked.

"I was hoping. I just can't call you by your physical traits like I plan on doing."

The blonde grabbed her hand and said "I'm Sanji," then continued to ramble on and on about stuff, beauty and her and how he would only cook the best for her.

"I'm Franky!" A blue haired guy in a Speedo shouted striking a pose where the two stars on his arms were stretched above his head and created one. "The super shipwright."

"Zoro." The green haired boy who was leaning against the side said. "The swordsman."

"Knife thrower? Can I be your knife thrower?!" Leila asked suddenly, she looked so excited.

"We already have a sharp shooter, it's Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he pulled a dark skinned boy with fluffy dark hair close to him with one arm around his shoulders.

"Well you don't have a sharp thrower do you?"

"No." Luffy said thoughtfully.

"Alright!" Leila exclaimed and fully faced the crew. "I am Leila, your new sharp thrower!"

"Is that even a-" Zoro began only to have a hand sprout from his shoulder and that hand cover his mouth, stopping him mid sentence.

"Luffy, I-I don't have a bounty." For being a friend of Aces and Luffy's, she surprisingly had not even one beri on her head.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a bounty." Luffy beamed.

"Cross your heart?" He smiled even wider and crossed his heart. With a squeal of joy, she tackled him then sat up and asked. "Who are the rest of you?"

"Usopp." The already half-introduced guy said. "The sharpshooter."

"I'm Robin." The black haired girl said looking up form the book that she was only half reading.

/

Ok hope u people enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Confessions almost

Updating will be slower now that I'm trying to finish another story. I've finished writing it, but not posting it. I'm getting board with it so want to get it up ASAP. And I haven't finished this one. I'm waiting for something in order for me to do so.

So yes, enjoy this chapter like you have the other ones. It starts going through the story line a bit, but for the end, it's crucial.

/

/

/

"I'm Chopper, the doctor."

"They call me Brook. May I see your panties?" The skeleton asked.

"Nice to meet you all. But the answer is the same. No."

"So you're wearing them now?" Luffy asked sounding very concerned as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes Luffy. I am now wearing panties. I was wearing them then too." I looked down at the blonde who was the chef. "You know your chef isn't good."

"Because some idiot destroyed my kitchen." He said glaring at Luffy.

Leila rolled her eyes. "I destroyed it and I'm sorry. Your rampant imagination got the best of you two, and Luffy and I were hungry."

"You're fine." Sanji excused her as if he were only mad at Luffy.

"Is there anyone else I need to meet?" Everyone gave her a blank look "Ok then." Leila said walking away.

/

/

"That's my seat!" Someone shouted coming up behind her, judging from their voice it was Luffy. She had taken to sitting on the sunflowers head. "Then you'll have to share." She retorted, not about to move, not even for Luffy.

"Ok." He sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you having fun?" He asked.

"Lots." Luffy hadn't changed a bit, not in the least, or so Leila thought.

He laughed "Good." They sat like that, making small talk then lapsing into silence as they sat there. She tugged his hand into her lap, uncurled his fingers and lightly traced designs on his palm, absent-mindedly.

"U-um Luffy," Leila began nervously, wondering if this was a good time to tell him, with the red line towering above them and all.

He heard the change in her voice and leaned over so that he could see her face, just a bit. She was looking down, with this look she always got when she didn't want to say something, but had already made up her mind do say. "What's wrong?"

"W-well, I'd like to have to say that I have something to tell you. Something important." Leila wanted to go smack herself for the way her words sounded. They sounded as though she had done something wrong or was hiding something- which she wasn't, never in a million years. But to Leila, she sounded guilty.

"What is it?" Leila opened her mouth to respond when a sea rabbit- thing jumped out of the water, only for Luffy to punch it back, and for it to spit something out. That something was a mermaid, which put a stop to their conversation. She got up with a heavy sigh. Off to save hatching, then maybe after that she could find the time and courage to tell him, or try to. And then to the tree groves, grove 41 was their number, it was an easy to remember number, or so she thought, but Zoro was the problem- that directionally impaired boy! He could get lost in a box!

"Luffy wait up!" Leila shouted jumping up the bubbles like Luffy had. But unlike him, wound up falling, only to be stopped a few feet Usopp who had fallen to his back and passed out below her. She let out a breath and craned her neck in order to shout up to Luffy "Thanks Monkey D!"

He smiled down at her and climbed down with one hand before discovering that he could get into the bubbles, just as Leila chose to try the same thing. "Race ya!" Luffy shouted. Both of them now had seats in their bubbles. With the challenge uttered, they sped off.

"I win!" Leila shouted after they decided that a certain building was the finish line.

"Best two out of three!" He declared.

"You're on Monkey D!" She smiled and pulled ahead of him, running into several buildings and people. The bubble was like a bumper boat. Leila thought as she bumped Luffy into the lead. He turned and stuck his tongue out at her. In response, she pulled the skin under her eye down and stuck out her tongue at his back, forgetting that she had been going to tell Luffy something very important before Camie came onto the ship.

They met Shaky and decided to go to an amusement park. "Yay!" Leila cheered as they entered the park. First ride was a rollercoaster. Leila screamed in both fright and joy though her arms were in the air, one of them holding Luffy's hands tightly. Despite all of this, she kept her eyes open, unable to close them even if she wanted to She saw Luffy's huge smile as the world rushed past them at an alarming speed. That put an unstable one upon her lips. Then a tame merry-go-round in which Luffy goofed off on. Then a quiet ride up to the top of a tower thing. "Hey Monkey D, I bet I can scream louder then you."

"You're on Leila!" He shouted before the slow tugging stopped and the drop began. She screamed but over her own screaming and the wind, she could hear his screams. Spinning teacups and then the long awaited Ferris wheel. Leila had plastered herself to the clear sides, staring straight down and enjoying exactly how high in the air they really were.

While Luffy, Chopper and Brook got ice cream, along with the talking starfish, Leila stayed next to Camie with a smile.

Luffy turned around to find both Leila and Camie gone, and he had gotten Leila her favorite flavor.


	5. Fights

"Heeeey Camieeeee, Leiiiilaaaa!" He shouted. Someone told him about human traffickers. It didn't matter who had taken them, he was going to find Camie and Leila and give whoever took them a piece of his fist. They'd regret ever taking his friends! Luffy didn't care what it took to get them back.

They carried Camie; it took two men to do so. But as much as Leila kicked and screamed and bit, it only took the third man to drag her. She was bleeding and a bit roughed up, but still ok. "Hatchin is going to beat you up!" She shouted at the people.

Leila suddenly laughed, it would be more then just Hatchin she hoped. They sat there chains around their wrists and their necks. The people came in, put Camie in a tank and took her away. She heard a crash and wondered what it was, then a gunshot. Great a fight or conflict of some sorts. She grumbled.

The only man worked quickly as he got the chains off of himself, the larger person, and then her and everyone else. When the giant ripped a hole in the wall she leapt after the man, Rayleigh. He did something that made her sway on her feet, making her lean against the tank Camie was in as the remaining crowd passed out. "What did you do old man?" she asked him, the feeling somewhat ebbing away.

"I don't know him, really!" Luffy shouted at somebody, glad to see that Camie and Leila were alright. But she looked shaky, as if she was about to fall over. He raced over to her, said hello to Camie and she jumped on his back before he went back to Hatchi. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." She lied, resting her shin on his shoulder. There were a few pirates who had survived; in fact they were just fine after whatever the old man had done. One guy, with a bear and a yellow and black hoodie. The other guy with hair that looked like it would be hot to the touch with a blonde dude and a zombie. That guy turned around and left, saying how he was going to save our asses, causing both the other pirate and Luffy to turn and glare at him. As much as Leila didn't want to, she climbed off of his back. She knew that Luffy wasn't going to let that guy go outside alone, not after that comment. However, she did follow him outside with the three men.

"You guys can stay back." Luffy told them, taking a side glance at her. Maybe he was trying to silently tell her to go back. If he was she couldn't tell.

"I'm telling you two to stand back." The redhead grumbled at them.

"I'll obliterate you if you tell me what to do again Eustass." The other guy said, earning a chuckle from Leila, who silently pulled out all four of her throwing knives.

"Let's have some fun." She muttered gaining the other pirates attention. To her all that was missing was Ace and Sabo. When she finally saw their shocked expressions she smirked at them. There was nothing wrong with a woman on the front lines. "And it begins." She muttered under her breath as the first shot was fired.

"All three on them have devil fruit powers!" Someone shouted.

"Hey!" Leila protested, throwing a knife only for all of them to gravitate towards the redhead. She played tug-of-war with her knives and the force but when her body began getting dragged with her weapons she let go. "Hey!" She shouted at him, looking desperately around for things to throw.

"What's with that, Straw hat?! Didn't really end on a high note for you." The guy in yellow told him.

"You think?" Luffy asked.

He was so small, it was soo cute despite the fact that they were fighting. When they were done Leila was going to ask him about the new moves. Leila frowned and grumbled "Still better then me." The worst part was that both guys agreed with her. They then agreed to meet in the New World and the whole crew came out and jumped in. They made a nice get away, courtesy of Nami.

Leila listened to them talk about Gold Rodger and his illness and life and was half asleep when Usopp asked about the one piece being real and on the last island on the grand line. Luffy even threatened that he'd quit being a pirate if the old man answered him. They were told that their ship would be coated in three days so they left.

"Hey Zoro." Leila asked, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

He stopped and looked at her. "What do you want?"

"Well I lost my knives-" thanks to that red-haired pirate!

"Absolutely not!" He interrupted her, thinking that she wanted his swords.

"But I have money."

"I'm not selling them!" He shouted her like he usually did Sanji.

"What?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Sell? "I was going to ask you if you would please help me find some new throwing knives. You know, with your eye and well . . . Superior knowledge, I thought you could help me. I-I mean I know you specialize in katanas- I think. But I thought that you could help me pick out only the best."

The relief was clear in his face as he instantly calmed down and returned to being as cool as a cucumber. "That sounds good."

"Good, 'cuz Brook was my second option and I'd rather not-"

"I get it. Let's go."

"Hey, where are you going!?" Luffy shouted, noticing that Leila and Zoro were walking away from the group.

/

/

/

/

\/

Am I even spelling that fish-guys name right? Is there a t in there, or maybe I'm missing an 'I'!? Oops.

I need a bit of help. I don't know what kind of island Leila should land on. The ones everyone else got on are so bizarre and help them in some way shape of form to get stronger. And Leila isn't going to sit there crying for Luffy. But I don't think she'd try to go to marine fold for whatever it's called where her other brother is going to be executed. So if anyone could possibly give me a small idea and how she might be able to get stronger that would be really nice. And please no one tell me that this is my story suck it up and brainstorm something yourself. And you people who think that are right. But whatever. Help me or I'll just leave out the pieces where she's in an island and how she got stronger after 2 years. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed her story thus far.

It's almost over. Another chapter at the most. So much for it being a one-shot. Haha I fail don't I? Well see ya next chapter.


	6. Running

I sure don't know how to keep things short do I? And I lie quite often don't I? I think I said this wouldn't be over five chapters . . . and look where we are now. *sigh* well can you forgive me? I figured out about the island that she will land on; however, it's not bizarre like all the other ones. *sigh* well anyway. The chapter after this will be her two years away from the crew. Yup. . . I just told you guys what to expect.

/\

/

/

/

"Hey, where are you going!?" Luffy shouted, noticing that Leila and Zoro were walking away from the group.

"Nowhe-who is that?" She asked pointing to a huge man, carrying a bible. They turned and prepared for battle after seeing who it was. Leila however, was confused, who was that guy? Zoro put a sword in his mouth, holding one sword in the same hand, Luffy going into gear one, smoke surrounding him, and Sanji prepared too. With no weapons, she was useless, so she stayed back. Somebody told Luffy that the huge guy was a warlord. It was most likely Robin, she was very smart. He shot a beam of light, or something similar, sending everyone diving. Attack after attack he refused to go down. Zoro, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Nami all tried one after another, all failing. But Finally Luffy and Zoro took care of him. "Come one Luffy, we can't rest here out in the open. We're already so tired. We can't-" They were tired, and she'd help them when she found a good chance to do so.

"Where were you going?" He asked, well panted.

"I lost my knives Luffy. I need to replace them and fast." Leila didn't know how to kick peoples faces off like Sanji and she couldn't pull off the three sword style thing like Zoro could, she didn't shoot people like Usopp and quite frankly now that she thought about it was really a useless member, what was a sharp thrower anyway?

"These?" Luffy asked, pulling out four knives. Only three of them were hers. The other- though a wicked blade- wasn't hers.

"Yes, thank you!" She gave him a tight hug taking them from his inexperienced hands just as somebody came from above.

He jumped up shouting "Everyone we'll meet in three days at Sunny" Leila ran after Luffy, what choice did she have? She hadn't fought at all and Luffy and the crew were trying so hard. Leila ran after Luffy, Robin and Chopper Luffy charged the most defensive man as he called himself. Leila rushed past Luffy obviously not thinking as his Gum Gum Gatling was deflected. Of corse, she succeeded no farther. The blunt strikes were taking a toll on both Luffy and Leila, ending them both flying, one after another. Then another one of the huge guys showed up.

She groaned from her place on the ground and watched as Zoro disappeared. "Zoro!" She shouted, scrambling to her feet and pulling out only one of her knives. He was going to take her knife shopping and she was going to buy some good and new throwing knives! Where had he gone? Was he still alive? She hoped so. But at least she still had the rest of the crew. Somehow or another she'd make sure they got Zoro back! "Come on guys, Luffy said run!" Leila shouted at them, only to watch Brook disappear too. "Brook!" She choked out his name as Sanji moved to attack the guy. One by one, they disappeared, right before her eyes, tears welling up each time before they spilled over, blurring her vision as she ran, tripping and stumbling towards Luffy. He was mentally beating himself up, she could tell. He almost never looked this serious, but at a time like this, who wouldn't be serious?

She was tripping over her own feet among other things as she ran; hoping to reach Luffy, as if that would solve her problems. Really, she didn't know what reaching Luffy would do for anyone, but she had the strong desire to reach him. Honestly besides reaching Luffy, all Leila wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry like a baby for her crew until she could no more, then proceed to sleep forever.

The huge guy was behind her, covering twice as much speed walking as she did running. He was walking as if he were in no hurry to get her as she stumbled and tripped blindly. He reached out for him, maybe she could reach him and he could pull her into safety in time.

As Leila ran towards him he saw wet lines streaking down her face, the warlord was making Leila cry and was taking away his crew! He was going to get to her in time. He was going to save Robin and Chopper and Nami then get Usopp, Franky, Sanji, Brook and Zoro back, no matter what it took to do so. Leila reached her hand out for him to grab, and he reached out to clasp it and pull her away from the warlords descending hand. "Luffy I-I-" she gasped. Her fingertips brushed the tips of his before she too disappeared before his eyes, just like the other half of his crew.

/

/

/

Ok so if you want to read about what Leila learns in two years, and then read the next chapter, if not then you don't have to.


	7. New places

Ok I'm really sorry if none of you really don't see the relevance this has to the story. But I felt that it couldn't skip from them disappearing to the time they meet up again because stuff goes down that concern Leila so it's sortta that. And whatever. Here is the two years away from the crew that Leila experiences. Sorry if council isn't a very creative idea or whatever. And I know it's mostly dialog. Also I think it's going to be split up into two chapters.

/\

/

/

/

The last thing she saw was Luffy's determined face before she was soaring above and through clouds. After awhile she landed, real graceful too. She slammed through the roof like a comet, crashing through three levels and then exiting the building before she came to a stop in the bustling street outside. As the dust settled around her unconscious form some people ducked or ran for cover, whole others crept slowly towards her. One man pushed people aside and saw that it was just a normal girl, one who had just crashed through his house and business. He picked her up and began walking towards the large official looking building in the middle of the island.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" A woman asked the burly man.

"What do ya think I'm doin'?" He snapped back at her, pausing.

"Don't ya dare take her to the council." She growled at him.

"It's da rules. Ya know that. What if she finds out about-"

"Then we'll worry about that then. She's injured badly and-"

"My business is injured badly." She grumbled at the woman. Before he turned and continued on his way, she made no other move to stop him.

He carried Leila to the council. The council consisted of five people, three men and two woman, all were very old and wise magicians that protected the island from outsiders and any threats, hence their position in the middle of the island. They kept watch over the magic of the island, making sure that nothing other then their weapons were exported from the island. Now a man stood in front of them holding a limp unconscious girl in his arms. "State your business." A woman with sharply pulled back white blonde hair demanded in a cool sharp voice.

"This young'un fell from the sky. And so I brought her here." He obviously didn't know what to do with the limp girl he held in his arms. She could be dead for all he knew.

"Her injuries are quite extensive." One of the men pointed out.

"However she not only seems to hold great potential but it seems that her time is not up yet." The dark skinned, white haired woman said. "It seems that she will have two years with us." Usually guests were not welcome but the woman seemed to know something no one else did. But they trusted her decision.

One of the men who had yet to speak stood silently and descended the stairs and approached the man and the girl. He extended a hand and it took a second for a green glow to form around his hand then begin to coat the girl. Her eyes snapped open as her chest rose into the air as she arched her back, a scream peeling itself from her throat as her cuts closed, skin growing back together, bruises disappeared and bones healed themselves at an unnatural speed. The glow disappeared when she was all healed. She went limp again and the man said " Teach her well, she's now your student."

"But I've never-"

"Remember, she'll only be here two years. She has greater things to do then stay here."

"You are dismissed." He said opening the doors with a flick of his hand as he ascended the stairs to return to his seat. The man turned around, exited the large room and returned home. His wife, the woman who had yelled at him, fixed her a room, their son watching quietly. "Who's that?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "She's an outsider right? Did ya take her to the council?"

"Be quiet Nolan." The woman scolded.

"So ya didn't? Yer gonna get yourself in trouble."

"As of now I'm her teacher." He told his son.

Leila sat up with a groan wondering why she wasn't in any pain at all. No cramps, no sores or aches. She knew she should be in pain, after all she had slammed through a building. She met a pair of maroon colored eyes staring at her. A head upside down, above her. She screamed, scrambling back and falling out of the bed with a loud thud. "Who are you?" She managed, reaching for her knives. Only to fine them gone.

"Ya lookin' for these?" a boy asked holding up her knives, the ones Luffy had somehow managed to rescue.

"Yes!"

"I'll hand 'im back when you've clamed down a bit. Aint no one gonna harm ya."

"You talk funny." She instantly spoke her mind, kindda like Luffy does.

"And ya look funny." He countered.

Leila stood up, deciding that it was safe enough to do that. Looking around she asked "Do you know where I am?"

"In a bedroom in our house. Are ya calm yet?" He asked her. The boy had bright orange hair with red roots and was a head taller then her. He looked to be her age, maybe Zoro and Sanji's.

"Yeah."

"Promise ya won't throw these things at me?"

"Yeah I promise." He handed them to her. "Thanks. Do you know who changed me?" She asked, pinching the neckline of the shirt. She was no longer in the borrowed from Nami clothing she had taken to wearing. In stead she was in a top that was yellow and pants that were some kind of light colored material that clung to her hips and legs. She wore no shoes either.

"I did. Do you like 'em?"

"Y-you changed me?! You undressed me?!" Even Luffy had a since of privacy, no matter how slight it actually was.

"D-don't give me that look. It's as easy as a quick spell. Do ya like the clothes?"

"The top is yellow." She managed as she shuddered. Usually she wasn't picky. It's just the color yellow- she hated it.

"What color do ya like?" He politely he asked.

"Purple, red, black, blue." She named a few colors. Any color was better then yellow, any color besides pink.

"Whoa." he said. "I'll just color it purple." He muttered a few words and the yellow shirt became purple.

"What about my boots." That was her next concern. She always got yelled at whenever she didn't have shoes on because she slowed everyone down because she had sensitive feet and bad luck when it came to stepping down.

"Under the bad."

She looked and sure enough, they were right there, placed nicely under it. As she pulled on her boots she asked "Who are you?"

"Nolan. Who might ya be?"

She giggled at how he talked, it sounded funny to her ears and something Luffy would like too, something that he might try to pick up. "I am Leila."

"Well Leila, it's very nice to meet ya." He held out his hand from his well balanced place on the headboard. "Did ya know that yer very facinatin' in yer sleep?"

"No." Ace used to say something about that. Something along the lines of the fact that she spoke in her sleep. But he never elaborated on what she said.

"Well ya said something' about the Straw hats and the straw hat Luffy. Do ya know 'em?"

"That's my crew." She instantly answered. That's right, her crew.

"Their yer crew? So does that mean yer the straw hat himself?"

"No. I told you I'm Leila. Monkey D. is my captain." She didn't think that she looked that much like a guy, or Luffy.

"Is the girl awake yet?" A voice asked from below them.

"Yeah dad."

"Did ya fill 'er in?"

"Not yet."

"Well do it."

Nolan sighed. "Yer on a magical island. We're all spell casters here. Some of us specialize in certain spells. At the age of six we learn our first spell. However, yer gonna start right now. Repeat after me." He began saying some words, she repeated them until she could recite them back to him without his help. "Now follow me." He instructed. They had fixed the holes in the floors almost immediately but they left a few for her to fix. "Yer gonna fix our house now." He said.

"I am?" Leila didn't have any tools to use and doubted she'd do a satisfactory job. She couldn't even cut a board for Franky, or draw a straight line, or hammer anything. She doubted they wanted her to fix their house. She'd probably destroy it instead.

"Yes. Ya crashed straight through our house."


	8. I can see it

I know absolutely nothing about blacksmith stuff

Also these are just scenes (more important ones) from the time she's in the island away from the crew.

/

/

/

"Wow, so all I need is a strand of hair?" She asked peering over the man's large shoulder.

"Or DNA." He answered focusing most of his concentration on the hot sword he was hammering. Leila didn't understand why they still used blacksmiths when they had all of that magic to manipulate. He said it was because he didn't know the spell and magic could only make a certain quality sword, any weapon really.

"Do you think you could make one for my friend?" The friend she had in mind didn't need one. But he had to be working hard and thought he might be able to use a reward when they met back up again.

"Bow 'bout I teach ya how to make yer own?" Leila squealed and hugged the burly man carefully as he was in the act of holding up the sword to examine it. "Nolan will show ya the basics." he told her. Nolan had his mothers build, slim. But he was lean and actually quite strong. He resembled neither his mother- who had long pink hair and blue eyes. Nor his dad who had curly dark red, almost black hair and a short beard with green eyes. The had taught her the basics of magic , the dos and don't and the basic spells concerning self defense, changing clothes basic offence and a bit of elemental stuff. She ran off to fine her new friend Nolan.

"Hey!" She shouted at him.

"What do you want?" He was with his friends at the moment, which excused his snappy behavior.

"You're going to teach me the basics of blacksmithing."

"I am? When?"

"Now of corse. Yer dad said so." Leila said putting her hands on her hips.

"Now ya hold it right there. I'm not at yer beck and call. I'll teach ya tomorrow."

She let go of the wrist she had grabbed and started using it to drag him home so that she could start her learning. "Fine." Leila stomped off and sat in her room. At first she pouted sitting cross-legged on her bed then she remembered that she didn't have their DNA. So she began casting a summoning spell and worked on it for hours before Zoro finally appeared. He was bandaged from head to toe; most of his face was covered. "Sorry you're so hurt." She puttered pulling out a few short strands of his hair just before he blinked back into wherever he had been blasted to. Well she knew that Zoro was live! It took Leila only half of the time to summon Luffy, but it still took awhile. "Hi captain." She muttered stroking back his hair then letting it fall back into place. "I guess I'll see you in awhile. Thanks for your DNA donation." He too was bandaged, everywhere except what needed to be covered. "I hope you fine your hat soon." He looked naked without it. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled just before he too was transported back to wherever she had summoned him from. Looks like the guy had gotten to Luffy too.

After that she created a glass jar and put their hair inside of it.

/ / /

"Now you put the hair into the blade- while it's still liquid, before it's too cool." Nolan instructed her. But she failed to make a good one. They melted down the same material about thirty times.

"I just don't see why magic can't do this." Leila grumbled out of frustration.

"Magic doesn't take skill." he said to her.

"Then what does it take?" Leila huffed a challenge, watching as the orange haired boy easily broke the only half-decent dagger she had made so far.

"Concentration, imagination, and knowin' how ta speak."

"Well that's too easy."

"Yeah, well when ya get good 'nough ya don't even need to utter a word."

"Cool." Leila could only imagine confusing her enemies when she used magic against them. Oh the fun that would be!

"Now try again." He commanded.

"Hey, you say ya get the news papers?" Leila asked Nolan. Well she knew that he did. He had them secretly delivered.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"May I see the papers?"

"Which dates?"

"Since I got here?" She had been here a little over a few weeks, but not an entire month yet.

"Here ya go Leila. But don't let my dad catch those with ya and if ya do don't go rattin' me out."

"I won't." She promised, crossing a little x over her heart. Nolan created a stack of papers and plopped them into her awaiting arms. "Thanks, yer the best." With Leila occupied Nolan took advantage of this and took the chance to tell his dad that she knew the basics and then went to hang out with his friends.

Leila skimmed the headlines, Aces execution, war with Whitebeard, Luffy, Aces death, Straw hats gone?. And so on and so forth. She picked up the one reading Fire Fist Ace dead. Through already blurry eyes she dared to read on. She only got half way through when she put it down and picked up the only one with Luffy as a headline. She managed to get the message, that they were going to meet up back at the tree groves in two years. Well it was nice to see that he was alive and well, or so it appeared. She sat there for a while, half crying, and half trying not to. After all men don't cry, but she wasn't' a man, so was it ok for her to cry?

"Leila?" Nolan asked popping his head into her room. She was sitting there cross-legged, head hanging down, tears streaming down what he could see of her face and to her chest was a hat with red beads that he had never seen before clutched tightly to her chest. "What's wrong?" He asked her. He had yet to see Leila in a mood other then happy or pouting. Her sobs instantly died as she tried to suck it up and hold it in. Nolan didn't know what to do. So he sat on the edge of the bed and decided to awkwardly rub her back. In response she threw her arms around him, maneuvering her body so that she sat on his lap, gasping the words "A-a. . .Ace I-I-is. . . . . .gone t-t-to." Oh yeah, he had seen something about the Fire Fist Ace a while ago. Man Leila really did know everybody.

"It's ok." He tried to comfort her. He roughly knew what to do, let alone say. He wanted to get his parents because he knew that they knew exactly what to say and do- well his mom at least. Leila let out a sob that only slightly resembled the word 'no' as she shook her head, not lifting it from his shoulder. "Do ya want me to leave ya alone?" He asked, wondering if he was helping at all. If he was it sure didn't feel like it. IT was so awkward holding Leila like this! It was killing him slowly. Again the answered resembled 'no'. "Do ya want me to shut up?" he guessed again. However this time she said 'yes'. "Yer so kind in yer current state of mourning."

"Th-thanks."

He smiled. He had to be doing something right if he had gotten her to talk. Maybe she just needed to talk things out. "So did ya know the Fire Fist Ace?"

"Y-yeah. Last time I s-saw him he w-was-" Her bottom lip started trembling more as she began trying to answer him. "L-looking for someone w-who used to be o-on. .. .the. . .W-Whitebeards ship. H-he was a t-traitor. I told him that h-he made a baby. . . .Sister w-worry and t-to be safe. And he told me that h-he would. He even t-told me that he'd come and v-v-visit me after he succeeded. . . .B-but he. . . .Lied." She wailed the last word, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"W-well don't be depressed. Ya've almost succeeded in making yer weapon. Nolan mentally kicked himself. He sucked at his. What comparison did a magic weapon have to the Fire Fist Ace?

Leila sat up, wiping her eyes and sniffling. "Yer right. L-let's go practice."

Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

/ / /

His dad supervised the making of this weapon and it turned out good. "Did I really make this?" Leila asked, swinging the chain around it awe.

"Ya did good Leila." Nolan's dad said, putting his large hand on her shoulder.

For the next few weeks Leila slaved away to make the perfect weapon for Zoro and then a month later had one for Luffy. She strapped Zoro's to her back and Luffy's to her leg- in honor of Ace- and her new weapon was coiled at his hip. When making them she refused any help from anyone. She wanted to tell them that she had made them all by herself and for it to be the truth.

The end of two years was drawing to a close. But with the way Nolan and Leila acted, one couldn't tell. "No, ya can't wear something like that." Nolan shouted at her. There were plenty of people who might want to take advantage of her. Not that he was complaining, she looked stunning in what she had on now, just too stunning.

Leila frowned, looking down. "Why not?" She had on a half shirt that had a scoop neckline and was red, with boots and short- shorts.

"Because I can see everything!" He exclaimed.

Leila sighed and waved her hand then asked "Better?" Now she had on black shorts that reached her knees, a deep purple vest that tied off at her midriff and a pair of sandals. The belt buckle had an L instead of an A on it. Leila felt much better in this. It made her feel closer to her brothers and therefore ready to take on the world. On her left arm was a tattoo- which was Nolan's idea after to make her feel better. It was on her shoulder and the top part was the word brothers but instead of 'a' t there was an 'x'. And below that was Sabo's hat and then Aces hat below that.

"Very." Nolan suddenly wrapped his arms around the girl. "Visit soon." He demanded pulling away and pushing her towards her boat. He didn't understand why she didn't just get the council to teleport her to the island she was going to return to. But then again she had only been exposed to magic of two years, she hadn't grown up with magic as the solution to everything. Maybe that was why.

"I love you too." She called, waving. She had wanted to slip away unnoticed, so she had left a note for Nolan to give his parents once she had left. "I'll at least call." She shouted at him.

"Ya had better!"

She blew him a kiss and he pushed her boat into the water with a wave. This kind of thing reminded her of when Ace had set out to be a pirate. He was grinning and waving like an idiot, just like she was now.

Now to find the crew.

/ / /

She screamed and attacked the only cyborg she knew. He was close to the sunflower named Sunny. " She looks great." Leila said, referring to Sunny.

"They took super care of her." He agreed, admiring the Sunny along side Leila. "What's up with all of the weapons?"

"This one is for Zoro. I know he doesn't need it, but I hope that one day it will come in handy for him. I made her myself." She said looking almost lovingly at the weapon. The hilt was green and whit and the scabbard was white as well. Franky took it from her hands and examined it before saying "I didn't know you could wield."

"It's just what I've been doin' for the last two years."

"Did you make this one too?" He asked taking the sickle-chain from her waist. "The chain is kind of short isn't it?"

"Nah, it's like Luffy. It stretches, see?" She took it from him, swung the sickle around her head before aiming it at some object that it shouldn't reach. But it did with ease.

Franky whistled. "And who is that one for?"

"Me. It's mine all mine. Now excuse me, I'm going to fine the rest of the crew. Do you know who is already here?" He shrugged and handed the soon to be Zoro's sword back to Leila who returned it to its place on her back. That's who she was going to seek out. And she found him. "Zoro!" She tackled him to the ground, crushing him in her arms. "Oh my god it's good to see ya." She gasped sitting up and then getting off of him.

"Yeah it's me." He coolly said as if not seeing the big deal about why she was so excited to see him.

"Oh I missed ya so much. I missed ya. You stupid green haired brute."

He grabbed her wrist, examined the tattoo on her shoulder, and asked "What's this?"

"A tattoo, what does it look like?"

"Like you spelled the word brothers wrong." He told her as if she might not already know this.

"No. It means something."

"What?"

Not feeling like explaining to Zoro she said "I want ya to accept this-"

"Oh yeah, are you ready to go shopping?" He remembered their plans from tow years ago as if they had made them just yesterday.

"No. I don't need to anymore."

"What?!" He shouted in her face.

She laughed. "I got this." She held up the sickle part of her weapon.

"Oh, what happened to your knives?"

"I've still got 'em. But look I want ya to have this." She shoved the sheathed sword into his hands and shouted "Ya can't refuse it! I won't let ya!"

"But I don't need it." He used three-sword style, not four, not two. And he currently had three swords as he should.

"I know. Just accept it. I made it for ya. Yer DNA is in it." that had something to do with who the weapon would respond to and what it did. If it became more then just a weapon.

"Fine, but I won't use it."

"Thank ya." She hugged him tight and then slid out of his arms saying "I'll see you later." She meandered back to the ship where everyone but her directionally impaired swordsman- crap, should she have left him to wander around alone like that?! Woman crazy chef, their adorable doctor and idiot Luffy had yet to show up.

So they stood around catching up, chatting and greeting each other before they finally showed up. Sanji saw all three girls and had a massive nosebleed. The bubble was raised and Luffy shouted "Let's set sail! Let's go to Fish-Man Island!" After they submerged.

Leila took a deep breath and tugged on Luffy's arm, muttering "L-luffy I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it Leila?" She should have attacked him with a hug bigger then Sanji's nose bleed, she should have squealed and proceed to almost accidentally kill him. But she had yet to even say hi, or make eye contact.

"In private please." She begged looking around.

"Ok. I don't know why you're so worried."

Once she had locked them in a room she asked "Do ya remember that important thing I was trying to tell ya about?"

"Yeah." Ok good, so far he was following the conversation. She just hoped that she wouldn't lose him.

"So I'm going to tell ya." She paused. She hadn't meant to give him enough time to talk, but she had accidentally done so.

"Right now?"

"Luffy I-I-"

"Spit it out." He calmly demanded.

"Luffy I- ya know everything about me."

He nodded with enthusiasm, as he said "Yup."

"Except for one thing." Leila whispered, holding up her index finger.

"Whaat?!" He asked. "But I know your favorite food- its sweets! I know your favorite weather- it's snow, you love snow! And snack and even your favorite kind of meat! I know your birthday and what you hate- the color yellow. And what you love- your brothers and the crew! And your favorite scent- its'-"

"Yes, but there's only one thing ya don't know."

Luffy panicked. What didn't he know about Leila? He thought he knew everything. He could name her favorite flower, bug, and number. Her favorite letter, finger, and eye color. He could name her favorite sound and a whole lot more. But now there was something that he didn't know about her? He knew everything about Leila! So he stood there, staring at her, thinking that if he were to stare at her long enough she'd crack down and tell him. But he soon gave up getting board. "What don't I know about you Leila?"

"One thing. But I've never told ya."

"That's not fair!" Luffy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. How could he know something she had never told him. He bet that she had told Ace.

"Alright, alright. I've made ya suffer enough." Leila let out a nervous laugh. She had just procrastinated a good five minutes. Which was something she didn't want to do.

"Whatisit?!Whatisit!? What is it!?" Luffy shouted, jumping up and down with excitement.

"I love ya." Leila managed, stopping Luffy in his tracks.

"I know."

"Y-ya know?" Leila choked out. Her fingers now itching to strangle him. Leila tried to explain how this love was different form any of the kinds of love he knew.

" I know." He just repeated.

With that Leila tackled him to his back and after a minute of wrestling, pinned him down, pinning each of his wrists to the floorboards. "It's not material like yer hat or meat or gold or treasure! It's not something ya can see!"

"But I can." Luffy protested.

Leila punched him in the head like Nami usually did. "Idiot! Ya can't see love!"

"I can." Luffy declared. He believed himself, the bizarre words he was speaking.

Leila punched him again "No, ya can't! It's not a physical kind of thing!"

"But I can see it."

"How?" She wanted to hear this one, since what she was trying to say obviously wasn't getting through to him at all.

"I see it in your eyes."

"Ya can't see- " She began to shout at him but stopped. And whispered "What did ya just say?"

"I see it in your eyes every time I look."

Leila flicked him on the forehead and with a sigh asked "How long have you known?" She had been worried for nothing. She should've known, she really should have. But she didn't and that was Luffy for you.

Luffy started ticking off his fingers with a thoughtful expression as he thought for a few minutes before finally saying "Forever."

"So you've always seen how I look at ya?" She knew it was different from how she last looked at Ace or Sabo, that much Leila knew for sure.

A huge smile spread across his lips. "Sometimes you smile softly or look away when our eyes meet before you'd punch me and glare. Then you'd go back to doing fun stuff with me and it's awesome!" He exclaimed like only he would.

Leila smiled in response to him. That wasn't what she had meant at all. "Let's go back outside." He eagerly agreed but she grabbed his arm and said "After this last question."

"Promise?" He asked. He was itching to go back onto the deck again.

She crossed an x over her heard and then asked "Have ya ever thought about what yer going to do after ya become the kind of pirates and you've found the one piece?"

He held out one finger. "One thing." For sure at least. There was a huge long bucket lost of things he wanted to do, but this one topped them.

"And what is that Monkey D.?" It had better be good. She thought. But knowing Luffy it would be something stupid and overflowing with danger and adventure.

"Make you my queen of pirate. Because a king needs a queen." He smiled as though the thought that was the best plan ever.

Leila doubted that he knew what he was even saying. "And if I refuse?" She couldn't help but ask him.

"You have no choice!" He exclaimed pointing at her.

"How rude."

"But you'd say yes."

"Yeah, I would." Leila knew that she wouldn't refuse as long as she had an option. "What does that make me now?"

"You said last question." He grumbled.

"Just answer me please.'

He didn't need any time to think about what Leila was to him before he answered "My Leila."

She smiled and unlocked the door before opening it only for Brook, Usopp, Franky, Nami and Sanji to fall into a dog pile at her feet. Robin, Chopper and Zoro were missing from this pile.

"Hey guys!" Luffy greeted as if he were glad to see them.

"Did you guys-" Leila covered her face. She minds well have told the entire crew everything.

Everyone stood, not answering her question, as they filtered out. Everyone except Nami. "You're not related to Luffy are you?" Nami asked. She didn't need the confirmation to know for sure now. After all that confession of love was enough. But she wanted Leila to tell her straight up.

"No. I wish I was a Monkey D., but I'm not."

Nami wrapped her arms around the girl and when she pulled back said "You're well on your way."

The end

/

/

/

Actually there's an extra I wrote. However, this is the official end.


	9. Extra

This idea was loosely based off of this picture (I believe you're going to have to copy and paste it into the search bar in order to see it.) I also realize that the picture is Nami (because no one is going to make it an oc and even if it were it wouldn't be Leila.

. .full. 

So they had found the One Piece, it actually existed. Every one had accomplished their dreams that were now a reality and they had gone their separate ways, conversing and running into each other every once and awhile. After all, it's a small world. Luffy was the king of pirated and Leila his queen, just as he had promised so many years ago.

They had arranged to meet at Reverse Mountain. It had been awhile since they had all been together like this. Brook played Brinks Brew for Lagoon while everyone else talked, drank and laughed. But two people were missing. 

Leila woke up, feeling cramps and on coming sickness that was regular. She rushed to the restroom and knelt down in front of the toilet. Another thing she hated, throwing up. Luffy held back her long dark hair and wiped her tears after she sat back, leaning into him with her eyes closed. He helped her to her feet and put his ear to her round belly. He could hear the baby's heart beat, it was very fast. He smiled and pulled away; smiling at her belly, he put his knuckled to it and imagined himself and a little person on the bough of a ship. He then began speaking excitedly to it, something he did often. He smiled so widely as he did so. Luffy was counting down the days, had been since the third month.

"My god Luffy, do you have to do this every morning?" Leila asked him with a sigh and a weak smile. Though she knew that if she were him, she'd be doing something similar. But it was getting a bit tiring for her. She was only slightly annoyed because to be honest it was cute. This was every morning, or close to it. Every night he told the baby and he stomach the stories of his adventures. Some of them included their big brothers, Ace and Sabo. Sometimes they included her or the crew and sometimes the stories were the tall tales that Usopp had told him and she believed. It was too hard to be angry at him. "Stand up and shave, look at you." She muttered.

He looked up at her with a smile and then straightened before he kissed her on the forehead. "Ok." Luffy agreed so easily. She brushed her teeth and hair as he shaved the week old stubble forming on his face off. "Ready?" He asked holding his hand out for her. They had gotten there last night, but Leila had been asleep and Luffy quite tired himself.

"No." Leila shook her head. She was ready to see the crew, but she wasn't ready to hear or see their reactions.

"It's ok." Luffy comforted her, smiling widely as he grabbed her hand. She finally agreed and he helped her waddle off of the ship and over to the crew. Oh god, I can't even walk straight! Leila thought to herself.

"Whoa, Leila, is that you?" Zoro asked. "What do you have in there-" He would've finished his thought had Nami not punched him only to start a yelling match.

Nami finally turned towards Leila and Luffy and tightly threw her arms around both of them at the same time. Pulling back, she asked "How far along are you?" Leila looked ready to pop.

"Almost nine months, and she's a kicker." Leila gasped as she felt a rather large kick as if it was the baby's cue to start moving around.

"You're as beautiful as ever." Sanji swooned when all attention was turned to him after Leila's comment as if he were somehow responsible for Leila's baby being a kicker.

She smiled softly "Thanks Sanji. Have you cooked up anything good for us?"

"Like meat?!" Luffy shouted exactly what was about to come out of Leila's mouth.

"Sure have. Would you like a drink?"

"She can't." Luffy matter of factly said to Sanji. "Drinking is bad for Sabo."

"So you've decided on a name already?" Chopper asked.

"No Luffy, we haven't." They were mostly arguing over Sabo or Ace. "We've considered things, but we've yet to decide."

"What do you want to name it?" Sanji asked only to get punched by Nami.

"I say Ace." Then if they had another one, she would let Luffy name it.

"And if it's a girl?" Usopp asked.

"Ace." Leila said in a matter of factly, almost Luffy sounding tone of voice.

They continued talking and their usual shenanigans. But Leila couldn't participate unlike usual. She just sat with Robin, and laughed at them with her as she quietly talked with the woman.

"Luffy." Leila called.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"It's getting really bad. I think I'm going to go in." It didn't help that she was almost dead tired and she ached, mostly her back and legs. They called chopper over and Nami went to tell Luffy what was going on. He nodded and continued with his fun with the rest of the crew. They helped her back to her and Luffy's ship and made sure she was comfortable.

It was all fun and games outside without the girls until they heard one of them scream. They froze and looked at the ship, where Leila, Robin, Nami and Chopper were. As if the play button had been pressed they all raced towards and then inside it. But when they got to the door that blocked the screaming girl, they found Nami guarding it, looking slightly sick. "You can't go in." She told all of them. She sure as hell wasn't going back in there. And she knew that they wouldn't want to see what was going on.

"Why not?" Luffy demanded as another scream, some curses and his name filled their ears along with a few hushing sounds and then a minute of silence. If he had to, he'd break down the door. 

"Because you don't want to go in there." Nami had almost gotten sick, which is why she had left the room and left things up to Chopper and Robin.

"Leila's being hurt!" Luffy shouted at Nami. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to get to Leila. He tried to push past her, only for people to grab him having read into what he might do. It took Sanji, Zoro and Franky to hold back one determined Luffy, who still managed to get away from them. Brook played something that made Luffy sleep for a while. They all sat back with a sigh of relief. None of them wanted to fight Luffy and were glad that they didn't have to. The screaming stopped a few hours later. The door cracked open and they were told that it was now ok to go in, but no one moved. Luffy woke up a short time after that and he wound up flattening the door, only to find Leila asleep with two things in her arms. She looked asleep but turned her head to see her Luffy standing on the backside of the door. She let out a small chuckle. That wasn't the first time that had happened. And it probably wasn't gong to be the last either. "What happened?" Luffy finally asked walking over to Leila. He looked around but saw nothing that looked dangerous or that could have hurt Leila. There was Chopper and Robin but they would never hurt any of them.

She shifted so that one arms was free before she gently grabbed his hand and brought it to her face, turning her cheek into her palm and closing her eyes. "Say hello to little baby Ace." She whispered, closing her eyes. She was exhausted, more so then before.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead then said "But there's two of them." She had only said to tell one of them hello.

"I know. You get to name the boy." 

Both little people slept soundly in their mothers arms. Luffy kissed each of their little faces before he carefully slid into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around all three of them. "Hello Sabo." He whispered.

I apologize there was no luffyxleila wedding. I simply cannot see Luffy doing something as official as something like that. Plus god only knows the poor church would get destroyed. God forbid some new enemy would show up thinking that they would be unprepared to fight an enemy and of corse, everyone being who they are would forget about the wedding, they would fight and then resume it in whatever is remaining of the church.


End file.
